1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to power modules for aircraft and, more specifically, to a power module including a number of feeder layers with embedded conductors and conductive coupling components.
2. Background Information
Power modules for aircraft, such as, but not limited to, a power module including a number of circuit breakers, should be small and robust. Known power modules utilize point to point wiring. There are disadvantages to this configuration. For example, wiring occupies space and increases the volume required for the power module. Further, wiring vibrates causing the wires to rub against each other and wear. It also takes time to assemble a power module that utilizes wires as each wire must be attached individually. Further, power modules are generally made from lighter materials. These materials, however, tend to be less robust and the power module cannot act as a load bearing element.
There is therefore a need for a power module that occupies a smaller volume than known power modules. There is a further need for a power module that is more robust than known power modules.